Getting to Know You!
by PaperLanternNight
Summary: Um... i am not good at summaries all i can tell you is that this is an Inu/Kag nad a little San/Mir... Please r/r!!!! Thank you
1. Prologue

Inuyasha- Getting To Know You  
  
Prologue: "Ah"! A girl screamed for her life. She ran in her own house to get away from her stepfather. Her mom was out and wouldn't be home till tomorrow. "Little brother, get out of here!" She screamed to her brother to leave the house. She didn't want him to get hurt. Her brother ran out the house. He was going to get their mother. Maybe she could snap some sense in the stepfather. "Ah"! The girl screamed in terror. The stepfather took out his belt. He whipped the girl. It bruised her arm badly. He hit her again. She whispered a name. You can hear a heartbeat. A tear ran down the teenage girl's face. Father... stop! He whipped her on the thigh. She whispered the name again. You could hear another heartbeat. Another tear ran down her face. He raised the belt again. She quickly whispered the name again. Hear the heartbeat, hear it roar. Tears were streaming down her face now. "Save me, Someone save me" The stepfather cackled in an evil way. No one can hear you girl. No one will save you because no one cares about you. He raised the whip again. You could hear it a mile away. It made her arm bleed. She whispered the name with all the breath left in her. Hear the heartbeat, hear it roar. If the girl got hit again she could die. The father raised the belt ready to hit the frightened girl. She whispered the name. The name who she wanted to come, to wake up from a different world. A world beyond other worlds. Hear the heartbeat, hear it roar, hear it rise. Hear the heartbeat rise... Kagome... I am coming Kagome. The person awoke from his sleep. Hear the person get up. Hear him run. He raced to the well. He jumped in. Kagome! She was about to get hit. She closed her eyes, but when she didn't get hit she decided to see why. "Inuyasha"! You saved me! Kagome, you are coming back to the feudal era with me. It is not safe for you. I will take you to Kaede-baaba to treat your wounds. The hanyou didn't wait for an answer. He dragged her to the well and jumped in. 


	2. Let's save SotaPlease Inuyasha

Chapter 1: Let's save Sota (Please Inuyasha) "Kaede" Can you help her? The hanyou could barely wait for the results. "Will Kagome-chan be okay", asked Shippo Kaede came out the hut. Ah, Kagome will be fine as long as she gets plenty of rest. Her father sure did a number on her though. I don't think she should ever go back to her house unless that guy is dead or locked up. "Yea Kagome, if she hadn't said my name to awake me she could have... (choke) died." Kaede can I see Kagome? Why sure you can Inuyasha! Go ahead.  
  
"Kagome" Ah, she is sleeping. I wonder what she is dreaming about. Kagome's Dream Kagome sees Inuyasha underneath the sacred tree. The wind blows Kagome's hair. Inuyasha looks so peaceful. Kikyo comes along. Inuyasha instantly gets up. He sees both Kagome and Kikyo. He goes up to Kikyo. I am sorry Kikyo, Kagome is the only girl for me. Kikyo evaporated into the air. Back to the story Inuyasha hears Kagome mutter something. Inuyasha... Inuyasha... love you! Oh Kagome, I love you too. Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha staring at her just like in her dream. Inuyasha, we have to go back to save Sota and mom. We have to go back. We have to go back... They could be hurt right now just like me. They... they could die. Let's go then Kagome. I will take you to your home only if you get some rest. You have a deal Inuyasha! Kagome went to bed. "Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, I am taking Kagome back to her world." WHAT! They all said in unison. Look I promised Kagome that I would save Sota and her mom. I will keep that promise. They all agreed that Inuyasha and Kagome should go to save her family and get rid of the stepfather. Kagome healed very quickly. Inuyasha took Kagome to the well. When they got to the shrine they saw Sota and her mom tying up the step dad. Mother, todaima! Kagome dear, step father is going to get arrested, I am so sorry that you got hurt. I just have one question. Why would you whisper Inuyasha's name and not mine? I have reasons mother. I have my reasons. 


End file.
